After the Tango
by Tina101
Summary: After Maureen splits town, Joanne and Mark find comfort in each other and even find true love. Rated M for later scenes!
1. Chapter 1

After the Tango 

**Chapter 1:**

Mark was sitting on the couch doing absolutely nothing at all when someone knocked on the door. He answered the door, only to find a very upset Joanne standing there.

"Jo, what's wrong?" he asked. Joanne rushed forward into Mark's arms and began to cry. Mark froze for a second before rubbing Joanne's back. "Its okay, it's okay." Joanne shook her head.

"No it's not. Maureen's gone. She left for London with some guy. All I came home to was a note." Joanne broke free from Mark and wiped her eyes. "God, I must look like a wreak." Mark put his hands on Joanne's shoulders.

"You look fine. Why don't you come in and calm down?" Joanne followed Mark inside.

Joanne sat on the couch while Mark dug two cold beers out of the refrigerator. He sat down next to her and handed her a bottle.

"Okay, what happened?" Joanne took a drink of her beer and collected her thoughts.

"I cam home and found a not from Maureen saying that she was leaving for London with her boyfriend, Carl. I still can't believe her!" Mark wrapped his arms around Joanne in hopes of calming her down. "I'm sorry for dumping all of this on you. You were right though, it's all a fucking tango."

"She's Maureen. You can't blame a person for being we they are." Joanne shrugged. "You doin' better?"  
"Yeah, I guess so." Joanne looked deep into Mark's crystal blue eyes. He actually looked _very_ concerned about her. Joanne found herself blushing ever so slightly.

"Say we watch a movie?"

"You actually have a working TV and VCR?" Mark smirked.

"Believe it or not, we do. You want to watch something?" Joanne shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" Mark got up off the couch and picked out a movie.

Joanne was curled up on the far end of the couch. She could feel her eyes growing more and heavier with each passing second. Finally, they slipped closed.

The next thing Joanne knew, Mark was gently shaking her to get up. Her eyes fluttered open, and she began to stretch.

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily. Mark looked at his watch.

"A little after two," he replied. "Do you want to stay here for the night? You can have, uh, Roger's old room." Joanne got up off the couch.

"It's probably safer than trying to get through Alphabet City at this hour. Thanks Mark." Even in the dark, Joanne could tell that Mark was blushing.

"Sure. There are umm blankets and everything already in there." Joanne nodded. "Well, goodnight."

"Night Mark." Joanne gave Mark a small smile, and the two retreated to their separate rooms for the night.

Joanne slowly opened her eyes. Sunlight streamed through the uncovered window. It took Joanne a second to remember where she was. Everything came rushing back to her suddenly; the good and the bad. Joanne willed herself not to cry but found that she didn't want to cry. She was actually almost happy that Maureen was gone. Now, Joanne could breathe a little.

After lying in bed for a while, Joanne finally got up. She found Mark sitting at the table, fiddling with his camera. He looked up and smiled when he heard Joanne enter the room.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked. Joanne shrugged.

"Okay, I guess," she replied as she went over and got herself a cup of coffee. Already, it was getting warm in the loft. "Thanks for letting me stay for the night."

"Anytime, it gets pretty quiet around here now that Roger lives with Mimi." Joanne sat down next to Mark. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm actually not upset about the whole thing." Mark raised his eyebrows. "Yesterday, I was surprised. I thought that she was different with me." Joanne's voice cracked. Mark pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Maybe she was for a while, but we don't know what goes on in Maureen's mind. Quite frankly, I'm afraid to know." Joanne laughed. Mark realized that she had a gorgeous laugh. Joanne stood up.

"Well, I better get going. Sorry to just run off, but I have to get to the firm." Mark stood up too. Joanne gave him a hug and kissed his cheek softly. "Thanks Mark." Mark turned a light shade of pink.

"You're welcome." Joanne started to walk away, but Mark grabbed her arm. "You're always welcome here." Joanne smiled weakly. She gave Mark another quick hug and left to go home to her empty apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Joanne pulled out her phone and dialed the number to the loft. She was standing outside the building but didn't have a key…still.

"Hello?" Mark asked. It sounded like he was still half asleep.

"Were you asleep?"  
"No, I just got up. I take it you want me to throw down the key?"

"That would be nice."

"Okay, hold on." Mark and Joanne both hung up their phones. Mark appeared on the fire escape. "Here Jo!" he called as he threw down the keys. Despite the fact that Joanne was carrying a bag of Chinese food, she caught the keys.

"Thanks Mark!" Mark nodded and went back inside. Joanne got her grip on the plastic bag in her hand and went inside.

Mark was getting mismatched plates and cups out of the cabinet when Joanne entered the loft. She went over and put the heavy bag of food on the table.

"What movie did you bring?" asked Mark. Joanne began to unpack the food.

"_The Princess Bride_," she replied. Mark made a face. "What?"  
"It sounds like one of those chick-flicks Mimi forces me and Roger to watch." Joanne laughed.

"I promise you'll like it. Besides, be nice to me, I'm the one with the food." Mark nodded in agreement.

"Excellent point. Next time, I get to pick the movie." Joanne sighed.

"If you pick _Breakfast Club_ one more time, I think I'll scream!"

"Come on, it's a classic!"

"So is _The Princess Bride_ and a million other movies we haven't even watched yet. For my sanity, Mark, please pick a new movie." Mark rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll pick a new movie-"

"When it's your turn."

"When it's my turn." Joanne smiled contently. She grabbed a plate and began to serve herself some food.

Half an hour later, Mark and Joanne were sitting together on the couch watching the movie. Joanne wrapped a blanket around her shoulders despite the fact that it was May. The lawyer leaned over and rested her head on Mark's shoulder. It was a friendly gesture; just something between two close friends. An unexpected close bond had been formed between Mark and Joanne, something neither of them had expected to happen.

After the movie was done, Joanne stayed at the loft for a little while, talking to Mark. She still had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"You can't possibly be cold!" Mark exclaimed.

"I'm always cold," Joanne said simply. Mark stood up.

"Wait right here," he said firmly before retreating to his room. He returned a minute or so later with a black hooded sweatshirt. "Here, have this." Joanne pulled on the sweatshirt.

"Thanks Mark," she said. Mark sat back down next to Joanne on the couch.

Joanne only stayed at the loft for a little while longer before heading home. She had to start working on a new case she had just gotten earlier that day. Mark had a deadline to make for Buzzline and hadn't even started on the film. Both just wanted to spend time together, not work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Mark rolled over in bed. Letting out a groan, he got up. Almost reluctantly, he looked at the clock. It was eight thirty, a lot later than he thought it was. Mark got dressed and went out to the other room. It was then that he saw Joanne's sleeping form on the couch. The filmmaker had forgotten that she had spent the night…again. This was the fourth time in a week. Joanne _hated_ going home to a lonely, quiet apartment everyday. Mark began to quietly move around the kitchen.

After a few minutes, Joanne's eyes fluttered open. She listened to Mark move around in the kitchen. For some reason, the lawyer was comforted by mark's presence. Mark sat down in one of the chairs next to Joanne and realized that she was awake.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked.

"It's fine, really. I was partially up anyway." Joanne drew the blanket closer around her and shivered.

"You're cold again?" She nodded. "Take this," Mark directed as he handed Joanne his cup of coffee. Joanne sat up and held the steaming mug in her hands.

Mark and Joanne simply sat next to each other, drinking their own cups of coffee in the early morning light.

After several minute, Mark said, "Hey Jo, I've been thinking." Joanne leaned forward slightly. "You've been over here daily for over a month and have been sleeping on the couch a lot. We're both living in lonely apartments." Joanne had a feeling as the where Mark was going with this. "I was wondering if you wanted to move in here. You can have Roger's old room if you want." Joanne chewed on her bottom lip. She really hated going home to an empty apartment. Come to think of it, the loft was about ten minutes closer to work. "You don't have to if you don't want to," Mark added.

"No, it's okay. I want to move in here, you have a good point. It's too quiet at my place. I'll rent a van and move my stuff to either storage or here." Mark seemed surprised by this.

"Really?"

"Of course. Thanks for letting me move in wit you." Mark waved off the comment.

"Don't mention it."

A week later, Joanne and Mark were busy moving Joanne's belongings into the loft. Mark and Roger were moving the old furniture to the curb while Joanne and Mimi were carrying Joanne's boxes upstairs.

"Okay, what's up with you and Mark?" Mimi asked rather bluntly as she put a box on the floor. Joanne looked up.

"What?"

"You heard me. What…is…up…between…you…and…Mark?" Joanne shrugged.

"Nothing. We're just friends who decided that we got fed up living alone, so we moved in together." Mimi raised her eyebrows.

"Sure."

"What!? I'm a lesbian…right?" Joanne stopped. "Oh my God. I can't, I mean I'm a, and he's a…this can't be happening," Joanne moaned. Mimi gave the distraught lawyer a hug. "What am I going to do Meems?"  
"Talk to Mark, I think he likes you too." Joanne pulled away from Mimi.

"Really?" Mimi nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, you should see the looks he gives you when your back is turned. It's the same look Roger gives me when he thinks that I'm not looking. Mark has a thing for you too. I think it's really sweet."

"But I'm a hundred and ten percent lesbian!"

"Maybe you're not, did you think about that?" Joanne shook her head. "Just take things slow, you never know." Joanne began to move some boxes around her new room.

Mark stood in the doorway to Roger-Joanne's room. He couldn't believe that Joanne had actually agreed to move in with him. Joanne turned around.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, you want some help?"

"Sure." Mark began to unpack all of Joanne's law books and put them on the bookshelf. The two friends worked in silence for a good while.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" Mark asked. Joanne stopped to think.

"No, I have the day off. I didn't know how long unpacking would take." When Joanne put something on the bookshelf, her hand brushed past Mark's. A connection was instantly formed. Mark turned pink, and Joanne remembered what Mimi had said. How could she possibly take things slow when Joanne literally felt a jolt of electricity that had just leapt between her and Mark? Joanne looked at Mark. He was trying to keep himself busy by unpacking. It was obvious that Mark wasn't going to make the first move that was for sure.

That evening, Mark and Joanne had leftovers for dinner. Whenever he got the chance, Mark would glance over at Joanne out of the corner of his eye. Her dark curls fell in her face as she bent over her bowl of food. She was gorgeous.

_Stop, she's a lesbian for God's sake!_ Mark scolded mentally.

After both Mark and Joanne were done eating, Joanne began to wash the dishes. Mark reached past her to grab a dishtowel off the counter. He put his hand on Joanne's shoulder so she'd know that he was there. Without thinking, Mark wrapped his arm around Joanne's shoulders. Joanne leaned against him and looked up. Now, they both felt a connection. Joanne closed the gap between them and kissed Mark softly on the lips. Mark seemed surprised at first but kissed Joanne back. After a few seconds, Mark pulled away.

"Oh God, I shouldn't have done that," he said. His face was bright red.

"Mark," Joanne started.

"I'm sorry, Jo. I shouldn't have done that." Mark rushed to his room.

"Mark!" Joanne called after him in hopes of talking things out a little.

**A/N: **Pictures of Cassia and Tiffany from "The T Word" are up on my homepage. My utmost (sp??) apologies for not getting them up sooner. To see them, go to my profile and click on the link to my homepage. Leave a message in the guestbook if you want. Sorry again for not getting them up sooner!! Some of the pictures on the page won't make sense, just ignore them for now). Okay, I'm done now.

Tina101


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The next morning, Mark was already up when Joanne emerged from her room. Her furniture looked slightly out of place in the musty loft. Joanne got herself a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter.

"Mark, about what happened last night," she started. Mark turned around to face Joanne.

"I shouldn't have done that, Jo," he said. Joanne shook her head.

"_I_ was the one that kissed you. If I had known that you'd react like that, I wouldn't have done it. I just felt this connection that I thought you felt too."

"I did, I mean I do," Mark admitted. "But you're a lesbian!" Joanne sighed. "And what about Maureen?"  
"I'm not so sure about Maureen or anything else anymore. If you felt something too, shouldn't we run with it?" Joanne almost couldn't believe that she was saying this.

"If that's what you want." Joanne sighed.

"What about you? I want to know what you want." Mark stood up. He took Joanne's face in his hands and kissed her softly. It was the boldest thing he had done, while sober, in a _long_ time. Joanne kissed Mark back. The kiss broke off when they were both out of breath.

"I want to run with this too."

Later that night, Mark was sitting on the couch with his camera. Joanne sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Mark wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"So, I take it we're dating now?" Joanne asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Hey Jo, I thought that you were a lesbian." Joanne took a deep breath.

"I thought I was too, but then I really got to know you. I guess I'm bi." Joanne shifted to face Mark. "What are we going to tell everyone? I mean, this is pretty big news."

"Collins is still away, and Maureen's in London. All we have to worry about is telling Roger and Mimi."

"Mimi already knows, well, in a way. We were talking about you and me, so she won't be surprised when we tell them." Mark's arm slipped down to Joanne's waist, and the lawyer leaned against him. "Have you heard from Maureen?" Mark shook his head solemnly.

"I haven't heard from her since she left. I would've told you if I had." Joanne nodded. "You miss her, don't you?"

"I'm worried about her. It's one thing to move in to an apartment together, it's another thing to move across an ocean to be with a guy. It's not very Maureen-ish. It screams commitment that Maureen doesn't have."

"Like I've said a million times before, _never_ try to understand Maureen Johnson." Joanne laughed. There was that gorgeous laughter again. Mark pecked Joanne on the lips and held her in his arms. All of this seemed so surreal to the both of them.

**A/N:** Short chapter…sorry!!

Tina101


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Joanne was sitting on the couch flipping through some legal papers when Mark sat down next to her and kissed her cheek. Joanne sighed.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked. Joanne put her work on the coffee table.

"I'm tired of working." Mark wrapped his arms around Joanne's waist and pulled her close. Joanne began to giggle.

"What?"

"That tickles," Joanne replied.

"_That_ tickles!? What about this?" Mark began to _really_ tickle Joanne. The lawyer began to laugh and wiggle around. Somehow, Mark ended up on top of her. Mark closed the gap between them and began to kiss Joanne tenderly. Joanne ran her tongue along Mark's bottom lip. She poked her tongue into what was starting to become the familiar territory of Mark's mouth. Mark ran his tongue along the roof of Joanne's mouth, causing her to moan. Mark's fingers became entangled in Joanne's curls, keeping her mouth latched to his.

Roger silently opened the loft door. He was going to surprise Mark and Joanne, but it was him that got surprised. He saw Mark making out with someone on the couch but didn't realize that it was Joanne right away. The second Roger realized whom Mark was with; the rocker closed the door and rushed back downstairs.

Mimi was curled up on the bed reading a romance novel when Roger came rushing into the apartment. The rocker flopped down on the bed.

"Oh my fucking God," he breathed. Mimi put down her book.

"What?" she asked.

"I just saw Mark making out on the couch…with Joanne!" A smile spread across Mimi's face. "Wait, did you have something to do with this?"

"I knew that Joanne liked Mark, but I didn't know that they were actually getting physical. That's great!"

"Hello!? Joann's a lesbian! She dates _women_!" Mimi sighed.

"She's bi like Maureen. Did you think about that? Why can't you be happy for Mark?"  
"I am happy for Mark, it's only…" Roger shuddered. "It's a little creepy. I always picture Jo as a straight-up lesbian." Mimi wrapped her arms around Roger's shoulders and kissed his neck several times.

**A/N:** Sorry about another short chapter!

Tina101


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**A/N:** This chapter is one of the reasons the story is rated M...fyi.

Tina101**  
**

Joanne was curled up next to Mark on his bed. It was late September, and she was absolutely freezing.

"I could stay here forever," Joanne muttered. Mark rubbed her upper arm.

"Why don't you?" Joanne looked at Mark. Even though they were living together and dating, they were sleeping in separate rooms. "If you want to, that is." Joanne cuddled closer against Mark. She began to kiss him passionately. She slid her hand under Mark's shirt. They both knew where this was going. The kiss broke off just long enough for Mark to pull off his shirt. "You sure you want to do this?"  
"Positive," Joanne replied firmly. Mark resumed kissing the lawyer. His fingers fumbled rather clumsily with the buttons to Joanne's blouse. Finally, Mark slid off the offending fabric and ran his hands over Joanne's smooth, flawless skin. Joanne shuddered under the filmmaker's soft touch. Joanne lay down on her back, and Mark straddled her hips. Mark began to kiss Joanne's neck. The lawyer moaned. She could feel Mark getting hard between her legs. Joanne began to undo Mark's pants. She pulled down his jeans, revealing a pair of boxers. She reached into the boxers and gently grabbed Mark's throbbing member. Mark froze. Joanne flipped Mark over. She pulled out his dick. Mark gasped when he felt Joanne's mouth enclose around him. He wound his fingers though her hair as her head bobbed up and down. Joanne could tell that Mark was close to going over the edge. Mark came in Joanne's mouth.

"Oh God, Jo," Mark breathed. Joanne sat up. Mark began to undo her pants. Joanne lied down and let Mark remove the rest of her clothes. Mark slid Joanne's underwear down her perfect legs. It was then that he noticed a butterfly tattoo on her left hip. "You have a tattoo?" Joanne blushed.

"Yeah, about that…I was a little drunk, and some friends at the firm pressured me into getting it. Do you like it?" Mark kissed the tattoo. Joanne could feel herself getting wet.

"I love it." Mark hovered over Joanne and removed her bra. His mouth enclosed around one nipple while he gently squeezed the other one. Joanne moaned. Mark left a trail of kisses down the lawyer's stomach to her wet center. He thrust his tongue past her folds to her core, making her gasp. Joanne grabbed Mark's head and pushed him farther inside of her. Mark put his hands on the inside of Joanne's thigh and gently pushed her legs apart some more.

"God, Mark," Joanne moaned. Her juices gushed out from between her legs. Mark got up and began to kiss Joanne. The lawyer wrapped her legs around Mark's thin waist.

"Are you sure that you want to do this? It may hurt some." Joanne pecked Mark on the lips.

"Doesn't matter, I'll be with you." Mark gently pushed himself into Joanne. The lawyer squeezed her eyes shut. A tear slid down her cheek. Mark stopped. "Go on, I'm ready." Mark started out slowly. Once the pace had picked up, Joanne flipped them over. Mark grabbed on to her hips, and she began to bounce up and down. With one final thrust, Joanne felt a warm liquid shoot inside of her.

"Mark!" Joanne exclaimed as she too came.

Joanne rolled off of Mark and onto the bed next to him. A layer of sweat covered both of them. Mark brushed a strand of hair out of Joanne's face. Joanne leaned into his gentle touch.

"I love you, Joanne," Mark said. Joanne froze for a second. "Now would be the time for you to say something."

"I love you too, Mark." Mark wrapped his arms around Joanne and held her close.

The next morning, Mark was sitting at the table eating breakfast when the loft door slid open suddenly.

"Good morning, Alphabet City!" Collins belted. Mark looked up.

"Shh, Joanne's still sleeping." Collins dropped his bag on the floor.

"Joanne?" Collins went over to Mark's open bedroom door. He found Joanne asleep on her stomach with a sheet tangled around her waist as her only clothing. "Boy, _please_ tell me that either Maureen was here last night and they both slept in your room, or you and Joanne were both _very_ drunk last night." Mark sighed.

"Maureen split for London with her boyfriend in May. Joanne and I have been, uh…seeing each other since then."

"That would explain all this nice furniture and real food." Collins sat down across from Mark. "What if Joanne goes back to being a lesbian? Have you thought about that?"  
"Of course I have, but we love each other."  
"Okay man, I just don't want to see you get your heat broken twice." Nodding, Mark took a bite of his cereal.

Half an hour later, Joanne emerged from Mark's bedroom wearing a pair of the filmmaker's boxers and one of his shirts. Her eyes lit up when she saw Collins.

"Collins! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed. Collins got up and gave Joanne a huge bear hug.

"I got homesick. How've you been?" Joanne shrugged.

"Pretty good. Are you going to move back in here with us?" Joanne asked as she got herself some coffee. Collins sighed.

"No. I still have that apartment I shared with Angel. I'm going to live there."

"You're always welcome here," Mark said.

"I know. I don't want to be in the way." Joanne and Mark looked at each other. "I hate to run, but I have a tutoring session in forty-five minutes." Collins gave Joanne and Mark each a hug. "I'll stop by later." Collins waved and left.

After Collins left, Joanne went back into Mark's bedroom to make the bed. Mark followed her. As Joanne pulled back the sheets, she and Mark both noticed some blood on them.

"Oh God, Jo, did I hurt you last night?" Joanne shook her head. She could tell how worried Mark was. Joanne turned around and stroked his cheek.

"Don't worry; it didn't hurt _that_ much-"

"But it did hurt." Joanne snaked her arms around Mark's neck.

"It's fine." Mark wrapped his arms around Joanne's waist. "You're forgetting that I've slept with Maureen." Mark chuckled. That was true, Maureen liked rough sex. After several minutes, Joanne pulled away from Mark. She began to strip the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to wash the sheets; they're filthy. Unless, you want me to leave them on the bed." Mark looked at the sheets. They were _beyond_ filthy.

"No, I'm good."

"That's what I thought. Don't you have to go to work?" Mark groaned.

"Unfortunately, yes." Mark kissed Joanne's cheek and began to get dressed for work.

That evening, Mark and Joanne were curled up on the couch together when Roger came bursting into the loft.

"Hello lovebirds!" he exclaimed. Mark and Joanne both blushed. Roger flopped down on the chair and pulled Mimi onto his lap. "When were you planning on telling us about you guys? I feel so left out." Mark shrugged.

"We can't help it if you're slow," he replied simply. Roger stuck out his tongue.

"How'd you find out about us?" asked Joanne.

"I caught you guys making out. How long has this been going on?" Joanne stopped to think.

"A few weeks, but we tried to be as discrete as possible until we figured things out." Roger groaned.

"Well, I'm happy for you both. I think it's sweet, and you're adorable together," Mimi said. Mark was now bright red. Everyone laughed.

**A/N:** Shitty ending, I know…sorry!!

Tina101


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

A few weeks later, Joanne was curled up on the couch working while Collins sat on the floor grading papers. Mark came out of his bedroom and kissed Joanne quickly on the lips.

"I have to go out, I'll meet you at the Life for dinner with everyone else," he said. Joanne gave him a confused look.

"Out where?" she asked.

"I'll see you in two hours. Love you." Joanne scowled as Mark left. Over the past week or two he had been acting_ really_ suspicious.

Sighing, Collins put his papers aside. Joanne looked up from her work. She could tell that something was definitely up with Collins.

"Jo, could I talk to you about something?" Collins asked. Joanne put her work on the coffee table. She was worried about Collins' serious tone.

"Of course," Joanne replied. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not really. I actually wanted to talk to you about Mark." Joanne leaned forward slightly to show that she was listening intently. "You're like a sister to me, and Mark's like a brother to me. I don't mean to be rude, but I'd hate to see Mark get his heart broken again. Given your, uh…sexuality and all, I can't help but worry." Joanne got up and gave Collins a hug. She actually wasn't offended by his worries.

"Collins, I love Mark with all my heart. Think about this; back when you realized that you were gay, was there someone who made you realize that this was how you were?" Collins nodded. "That's how Mark is for me. Everything about me feels right when I'm with him."

"And Maureen was just a search for compassion." Joanne nodded almost sadly.

"Yeah, I guess so." Joanne got up off the floor, and both she and Collins went back to work.

Meanwhile, Mark knocked on the door to Roger and Mimi's place. He knew from experience not to barge in unless you wanted to risk seeing Roger and Mimi having sex. Roger answered the door.

"Is Mimi home?" Mark asked. Roger looked half asleep, which surprised Mark because it was five thirty in the evening.

"Yeah, come on in." Mimi was rummaging though the refrigerator for something to eat. She looked up when she heard her name.

"Hey Mark, what's up?" she asked brightly. Roger flopped down on the bed. Mark shifted from one foot to the other.

"I was wondering if you could come to the store with me."

"What, Joanne not satisfied with your performance in bed?" Roger asked from where he was lying in bed. "Cause you know, Mimi and her friends could help you some." Mimi picked up a shoe off the floor and threw it at Roger.

"Shut up or else you'll be sleeping on the floor with _no_ sex for a week." Roger froze. Mark laughed. He found it hilarious that tiny little Mimi nearly had completely control of tough-guy Roger. "Sorry Mark, what's up?"

"I want to, uh, ask Joanne to marry me." Letting out a squeal, Mimi threw her arms around Mark.

"Mimi! Let the man breathe!" Roger exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry, Mark. I'm just so happy for you both."

"It's okay. I've been looking for the perfect ring, and I've narrowed it down to three. I was wondering if you'd help me choose. I need a woman's advice."

"Of course I'll help. Let me get my jacket." Mimi pulled on her leopard print jacket and black cap and turned her attention to Roger's form on the bed. "I had damn well better see your lazy ass at the Life _on time_." Roger grunted. As Mimi turned to leave, Roger slapped her ass. The dancer waved and left with Mark.

Mark and Mimi stood at the counter in the jewelry store with three rings in front of them. One had a simple round diamond in the center. The other had a round diamond with two smaller diamonds on either side. The third was a simple diamond cut in the shape of a diamond. Mimi carefully examined each ring with great concentration and meticulousness. Mark stood next to her and watched her anxiously.

"I think Joanne will like this one the best," Mimi said as she held up the third ring. "It's simple yet unique." Mark held the ring; it was his favorite too.

"Okay, I'll get this one and ask Joanne tonight."

"You're really going to ask her tonight?" Nodding, Mark pulled out his checkbook.

"Yeah, at the Life. You can't tell anyone."

"It's Roger that would tell _everyone_." Mark paid for the ring and left with Mimi for the Life.

Roger, Joanne and Collins were all standing outside the Life waiting for Mark and Mimi. At least, the two came walking down the street.

"Oh thank God," Joanne said. "It's freezing out." Mark wrapped his arms around the lawyer and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry we kept you waiting," he said. Joanne cuddled closer to him in search of some body heat.

"Let's go inside," Collins suggested. Everyone eagerly followed him inside to the heated restaurant.

The Bohemians ignored the looks from the manager and sat with their friends in the back of the Life. Joanne sat on Mark's lap with his hands around her waist. Everyone began to pick at the piles of appetizers on the table. Mark's hand rested dangerously close to Joanne's inner thigh.

"Where'd you and Mimi disappear to?" Collins asked.

"It's a surprise," Mark replied.

"I _hate_ surprises," grumbled Collins. Mark shrugged.

"Not my problem." Collins threw a french-fry at Mark, but he missed, and it went down Joanne's shirt.

"Nice shot!" Roger exclaimed. Mimi elbowed him in the stomach.

"If Maureen was here, she'd be halfway down my shirt by now," Joanne commented. Everyone looked at her. She rarely talked about Maureen, and it was usually to ask if anyone had heard from her.

"I bet Mark's _dying_ to do that right now," Mimi said with a smirk. Joanne pull the french-fry out of her shirt and put it on a napkin. Mark was bright red.

Joanne noticed that Mark was fidgety all evening. Once she sat in her own seat next to him, she noticed that he kept reaching in his jeans' pocket.

"What's wrong babe?" Joanne asked. Mark sighed. It was now or never. Mimi was just about ready to burst at the seams. Mark leaned over and kissed Joanne quickly on the lips.

"I love you, Joanne," he said quietly. "I'm not going to draw this out into a big long speech." Joanne looked pretty confused. Mark reached into his pocket, produced the ring and sank down onto one knee. Everyone at the table fell silent; all eyes were on Mark and Joanne. "Joanne Jefferson, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Joanne exclaimed without a second of hesitation. Mark slipped the ring on her finger. The couple stood up and shared a passionate kiss. Everyone cheered.

"Drinks on Mark and Joanne!" Roger exclaimed. The Bohemians clapped. Rollins his eyes, Mark sat back down and pulled Joanne onto his lap. It was then that he noticed that she had tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" asked Mark as he gently ran his thumbs over Joanne's wet cheeks.

"They're happy tears, don't worry," Joanne assured. She then rested her head on Mark's should and enjoyed the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Mark was busy editing together some film when Joanne came home from work. The lawyer put down her briefcase and shed her coat.

"How was work?" Mark asked without looking up from his work. Joanne flopped down on the couch.

"Okay," she replied. "Mark, I was thinking…"

"Here we go." Joanne whacked Mark in the back of the head. "Ow! Sorry!"

"Like I was saying, we've been engaged for about three months, and we haven't even _talked_ about the wedding." Sighing, Mark put down his work and sat down next to Joanne.

"I haven exactly figured out how to tell my parents. They've always wanted me to marry a Jewish girl. You should have seen their faces when they met Maureen." Joanne laughed.

"I can only imagine. My parents are still really skeptical after the whole commitment ceremony ordeal. You know what we should do?"

"Hmm?"  
"We should just go down to the courthouse and get it all over with." Mark raised his eyebrows. He reached over and put his hand on Joanne's forehead. "What are you doing?"

"Are you sick?" he asked. "I think you're sick." Joanne swatted away his hand.

"What makes you say that?"

"You just suggested that we elope." Joanne shook her head.

"No, I just suggested that we go down to the courthouse and get married, so we can avoid the nightmare that would become our wedding if we tell our parents right now."

"They'll find out eventually."

"But we'll already be married."

"You're serous about this? You're not drunk or joking or something?" Joanne shook her head.

"I'm completely serious about this. Do you want to do this?" Mark kissed Joanne's cheek.

"Of course I do. Let me call everyone, and we'll all go down to the courthouse together." With that, Mark got up and began to call Roger, Mimi and Collins.

An hour later, the five Bohemians were walking down to the courthouse. Mark and Joanne were both incredibly nervous.

"So, you're really going to do this?" Collins asked the couple.

"Yeah, it beats trying to have a decent wedding with our parents involved," Mark replied. Joanne entwined her fingers with his, and they all kept walking down the street.

At last, Joanne and Mark were at the courthouse filling out the proper paperwork. After what seemed like an eternity, they were both done. They gave the work to the judge. Collins, Mimi and Roger each signed their names as witnesses.

"Well, that's it," the judge said. "You're now legally married." Mark wrapped his arms around Joanne, and they shared a passionate kiss. Collins scooped them both up in a giant bear hug, breaking off the kiss.

"Congrats you guys!" he boomed.

"Beers at the loft to celebrate!" Mimi exclaimed. Mark wrapped an arm around Joanne's waist, and they left for the loft.

That night, Joanne lay in bed with her head resting comfortably on Mark's bare chest. After the drunken Bohemian celebration, they had had a celebration of their own.

"Wow," Joanne breathed. Both were breathing heavy and covered in a layer of sweat. "That was…wow." Mark was gently playing with Joanne's hair.

"You ready for round two?" he asked. Joanne sat up and began to kiss Mark. Mark flipped them over and attacked Joanne's neck. Moaning, Joanne pressed her hips against Mark's. Little did they know that round two would forever change their lives.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Joanne leaned over the toilet and continued to empty her stomach. She felt someone rub her back and turned to find Mark crouched down next to her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Joanne said feebly. Then, she leaned over the toilet and threw up some more.

"Do you need anything?" Mark felt so useless. Joanne shook her head.

"I'm fine. You should probably go get ready for work."

"And leave you home sick all day!?"

"Mark, it's just the flu. You have that meeting with Alexi this afternoon. I _won't_ let you miss it."

"Joanne, I can reschedule. I'm sure that Alexi will understand if I tell her that my wife is sick." Joanne shook her head.

"No way, you go to work. I'll call down to Mimi if it's an emergency, I promise." Sighing, Mark stood up.

"Fine, I'll call you later. I love you."

"Love you too." Mark softly kissed Joanne's cheek and left to go get dressed for work.

Joanne spent most of the day on the couch trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Nobody at work even had a cold. Joanne sighed. She didn't feel flu-like. She felt…different. One thing that stood out to Joanne was that her breasts felt like they weighed a ton. Suddenly, she knew.

"Oh hell no," Joanne said to the empty loft. Then, the lawyer got up and began to dig around the bathroom. She finally found a pregnancy test. Mimi had bought it during a pregnancy scare, but she never used it because her period had started. Joanne followed the directions on the box and waited for what seemed like an eternity.

At last, ten minutes were up. Joanne looked at the little white stick, one blue line. Joanne's hand flew to her mouth. She was pregnant! Joanne could hardly wait to tell Mark.

When Mark got home from work, Joanne was busy washing dishes. The filmmaker had _wonderful_ news to tell his wife.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Joanne turned around.

"Much better. What did Alexi want?" Joanne could tell that Mark was really excited about something.

"She wants to send me on a job in Atlanta." Joanne nearly dropped the plate in her hand.

"Atlanta!? For how long? When do you leave?"

"I leave in two weeks from Friday for six weeks." Joanne was stunned. Mark's face fell. He wrapped his arms around Joanne. "You don't want me to go do you?"  
"No, no, I'm happy for you, but six weeks is a long time for us to be apart. You know, I can't go with you; I have work too."  
"I know, but we'll get through it. I'll call you everyday, twice a day maybe if needed. Unless, of course, you don't want me to go."

"No, you go. This is the chance of a lifetime, and I _refuse_ to let you pass it up." Mark kissed the top of Joanne's head and held her close. He could tell that something was definitely wrong with her.

That night, Joanne lay in bed next to Mark. Mark was fast asleep, but sleep wouldn't claim Joanne. She couldn't tell him without him refusing to go to Atlanta. Joanne rolled over on her side and squeezed her eyes shut. This sleeplessness was driving her crazy! Finally, Joanne's eyes slipped closed, and she fell into an extremely light sleep.

The next morning, Joanne was up long before Mark. She sat at the table, sorting out her thoughts was Mark emerged from their room.

"Morning honey," Joanne said as she got up. "Mark, I have to talk to you about something." Mark felt Joanne's forehead.

"Are you alright? Do you still feel sick?" Joanne took Mark's hands in her own. She loved how much he worried about her.

"I've never felt better. Listen Mark, no matter what, I want you to promise me that you'll go to Atlanta."

"Jo, you're scaring me. I can't promise you anything."

"Please Mark, promise me." Mark sighed.

"Okay. Now will you _please_ tell me what's wrong?"  
"Mark, I'm pregnant." Mark froze. Joanne's heart skipped a beat. She desperately tried to read Mark's face. "Mark, did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I heard you. This is great!" Joanne let out a breath of relief. "I can't leave you for six weeks."  
"You promised me though! I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself." Joanne took Mark's face in her hands. "Don't worry. Like you said last night, we'll call every night." Mark sighed.

"Fine, I'll go." Satisfied, Joanne cuddled close to Mark and rested her head on his shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Joanne clung to Mark. They were standing on the curb waiting for the taxi that would take Mark to the airport. Now, Joanne didn't want Mark to leave.

"I'll call you the second I get to the hotel," Mark assured. "We'll get through this. Remember, Collins, Mimi and Roger are all willing to help." Joanne nodded.

"I know. I'm going to miss you though." Mark tipped Joanne's face up with his two fingers.

"I'll miss you too, but this money will help with the baby."

"I know." A taxi pulled up to the curb by Mark and Joanne.

"Well, here's my ride," Mark said sadly. He kissed Joanne passionately before picking up his luggage. "I'll see you both in six weeks. I love you, Joanne."

"I love you too, Mark." Joanne wiped away a tear as Mark rode away. She missed him terribly already

Meanwhile, Mimi watched Mark leave from the upstairs window. Roger went up and stood next to her.

"Poor Joanne," she said. "This is so rough on her." Roger's arm encircled Mimi's small waist. "I may go spend the evening with her. Maybe watch a move or something." Roger kissed Mimi's temple. Mimi was always thinking of others.

"You go ahead. Collins and I were going to go to the Life for a few drinks anyway." Mimi settled against Roger and watched Joanne come inside.

Joanne was sitting on the couch crying when someone knocked on the door. Quickly, she wiped away her tears.

"Come in!" she called. The door slid open, and in came Mimi.

"Hey honey, how are you doing?" the dancer asked as she sat down on the couch next to Joanne and wrapped her arm around Joanne's shoulders.

"Okay I guess. Mark's not even gone twelve hours, and I miss him!" Mimi rubbed Joanne's arm.

"I know sweetie. He'll be back in six weeks, and you guys will be all over each other." Joanne laughed.

"I guess. It's just this and the baby…" Mimi froze.

"Baby, what baby?" Joanne bit her bottom lip. Everyone was so worried about Mark leaving that the baby surprisingly hadn't come up. Joanne couldn't believe that she hadn't told Mimi.  
"I'm pregnant Meems." Mimi squealed and squeezed Joanne tightly.

"I'm _so_ happy for you and Mark!" she gushed. "Now, if Mark screws up while he's away, I have a perfectly good reason to kick his ass." Joanne smiled weakly.

"Thanks Mimi. I can't believe we didn't tell you."

"I can't believe you didn't tell us either. You're going to be a Mommy!" Mimi happiness quickly spread to Joanne who shared the younger woman's excitement.

When Roger woke up the next morning, Mimi was still fast asleep. She had worked late the previous night after spending time with Joanne and was completely wiped. Roger carefully climbed over Mimi and stumbled into the kitchen. There, he found a note taped to the counter with a bottle of aspirin.

_Roger, please go check on Joanne…she's pregnant! Anyway, please go make sure that she's feeling all right. Here's some aspirin in case you're hung over (which you probably are). Love, Mimi._ Roger popped a small red pill into his mouth to ward off the headache he felt coming on and quietly climbed out onto the fire escape.

Roger climbed through the window and into the loft. He could hear Joanne getting sick in the bathroom.

"Joanne?" he said as he entered the bathroom. Joanne looked up. "Hey, Mimi wanted me to come check on you."

Joanne stood up and said, "I'm fine, and you didn't need to come check on me." Roger leaned against the doorframe.

"I know about the baby. Congratulations." Joanne rinsed her mouth out. She didn't really know Roger as well as everyone else. They were practically complete opposites. The only thing they had in common was how close they were with Mark. "So, uh, did you talk to Mark last night?"  
"Yeah, he got to Atlanta safely. He was pretty tired, so we didn't talk for very long." Joanne slipped past Roger and went into the kitchen. Roger followed. "Are you hungry?" Roger shrugged.

"I guess. Do you want any help?" Shaking her head, Joanne began to make some coffee.

"I've got it. Thanks for loaning me Mimi last night." Roger waved off the comment.

"It's fine. Collins and I were down at the Life anyway." Joanne handed Roger a cup of coffee and sat down across from him. "Listen, Jo, I know that we haven't exactly been close, but call us if you need anything." Joanne nodded.

"I will, but I'll be fine." Roger looked skeptical but didn't push the matter.

That night, Joanne decided to go to bed early. She was about to close her eyes when the phone began to ring. Groaning, Joanne picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey." Joanne smiled; it was Mark.

"Hi Mark. How was work today?"  
"Okay, all things considered. Alexi's been bugging the hell out of me." Joanne chuckled.

"What else is new?" She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. "I miss you already, Mark," she said sadly. Mark sighed.

"I miss you too. These six weeks will go by in a flash and then I'll be back for the both of you." Joanne smiled. She still wasn't used to the fact that there was a baby growing inside of her.

"What's the hotel you're staying at like?"  
"Alexi went all out. I think she feels bad about sending me away from you for so long."  
"So you hate the hotel?"  
"It's too fancy," Mark literally whined. "I feel so out of place here. The only good thing is that I have this two room suite all to myself."

"Lucky you. You get a hotel suite to yourself, and I get a whole loft to myself."  
"See if Collins wants to come stay with you, he's pretty lonely too." Joanne rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, I may call him after work tomorrow." Joanne yawned. Mark picked up on how tired she sounded.

"I'm going to go so you can get some sleep. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye." Joanne hung up the phone and went to bed.

Mark hung up the phone. He was sitting on the bed next to his nightstand. He picked up the double picture frame off the nightstand. One photo was just of Joanne standing on the roof smiling at the camera. The oth4er was of Joanne sitting on Mark's lap, kissing him, in the Life. Mark smiled. Joanne was gorgeous. He was terribly lonely without her asleep next to him. Mark got up and went to go shower.

Joanne was reading a book when someone knocked on the door. She put down her book and got up off the couch. The lawyer slid open the door and found Maureen standing there.

**A/N:** Mini cliffie! I'll update soon I promise.

Tina101


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Joanne was speechless. Maureen shifted from one foot to the other and brushed a stand of hair out of her face.

"Umm, hey Jo. Mimi told me that you'd be here," she said uncomfortably. "Can I come in?" Joanne stood to the side.

"Sure, come on in." Joanne slid the door closed. "When did you get back?"

"A few days ago. I got worried when I couldn't find you."

"Now you know how I felt," Joanne spat. Maureen sighed.

"Listen Joanne, you have _every_ right to be mad at me, but I want have a second chance." Joanne shook her head.

"I can't, I'm sorry Maureen."

"What, why? Didn't you miss me!?" Joanne ran her fingers through her hair.

"It's not that simple Maureen!" she exclaimed. "Things are different now." Maureen looked frustrated.

"Fine, I'll wait. Tell Mark that I said hi." Maureen flipped her hair over her should and left.

Once Maureen was gone, Joanne stormed down to Mimi and Roger's place. She was utterly pissed at Mimi. Mimi was doing her nails when Joanne walked into her apartment.

"You told Maureen where I was!?" she demanded. Mimi got up. "How could you?"  
"Maureen was worried sick about you. If I had known that you'd react like this, I wouldn't have told her."

"How did you think I'd react?" Mimi gave Joanne a hug.

"Jo, honey, you're upset about Mark, and hormones are running rampant throughout your body, calm down."  
"She wanted to get back together. I couldn't tell her about Mark and me. I don't know why, I just couldn't." Mimi rubbed Joanne's back.

"You'll tell her in good time. Right now, you're worried about Mark and the baby." Joanne pulled away from Mimi.

"Sorry I yelled at you."

"Don't worry about it. Are you feeling better now?" Joanne nodded. She gave Mimi another hug and went upstairs.

That evening, Joanne waited by the phone for Mark to call. At long last, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful." Joanne felt her face get bright red. "How was your day?"

"Maureen's back in town. She stopped by today to talk. She says hi."

"Did you two get a chance to talk things out?"  
"No, not really. She wanted to get back together. She's just being…"

"Maureen," Mark and Joanne said at the same time.

"Don't get yourself all worked up about this. You have the baby to worry about…our baby. Talk to Maureen when you're ready, got it?"

"Yes Dad." Mark laughed.

"Good girl. What else happened today?"  
"Nothing much. These new clients of mine don't know what the hell they want. It's so frustrating!"

"Alexi's been the same way lately. It almost makes me regret coming down here."

"Almost regret? What's so great about Atlanta?"  
"Only the warm weather. We only have two more weeks apart." Joanne smiled.

"I know."

"How's the morning sickness been?"  
"Nothing I can't handle on my own. Roger or Mimi usually come and check on me in the morning. I feel like a little kid."

"Poor Joanne. How's Collins been?"  
"He's fine. I keep offering for him to move in with us, but he doesn't want to be in the way. Especially with the baby on the way." Mark sighed.

"I guess time alone will be good for him. Listen, Jo, I'm sorry, but I have to go to work. Alexi wants me to shoot some club and the nightlife here. I'll call you in the morning. I love you."

"Love you too. Be safe."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye." Joanne hung up the phone. Her conversation with Mark had been far too short for her liking.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Joanne had the following day off. When Collins showed up at the loft around two, he found the lawyer pacing back and forth.

"What's up Jo?" he asked.

"Mark hasn't called me this morning. He said that he'd call when we talked last night." Collins put his hands on Joanne's shoulders.

"Calm down. Maybe he got back to the hotel and was _really_ tired. Have you tried to call him?" Joanne nodded.

"I tried three times. He's not picking up!" Joanne was now starting to lose her cool. Collins knew that it was from her crazy hormones.

"He'll call, don't worry. I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the Life for something to eat." Joanne shook her head.

"I want to stay here; in case Mark calls." Collins gave Joanne a hug and kiss on the cheek and left.

Joanne sat on the couch, waiting anxiously for Mark to call. Eventually, she fell asleep. Around nine that night, the phone finally rang, shattering Joanne's sleep.

"Hello?" she asked sleepily.

"It's me," Mark said. Right away, Joanne was wide-awake. "Sorry I didn't call you sooner." Mark's voice sounded soft and weak.

"What's wrong? You sound different."

"Okay, you have to promise me that you_ won't_ panic. I was in a car accident early this morning."

"Oh my God, Mark, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Joanne's head was spinning out of control.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm just a little sore. The doctors are keeping me overnight as a precaution. I'll be back on my feet in no time."

"You sure you're okay?"  
"Positive." Mark sounded _extremely_ tired.

"I'm going to let you go rest. You sound really out of it." Joanne and Mark said their goodbyes and hung up the phone.

Joanne curled up on the couch with her hand on her stomach. What she wanted more than anything was to see Mark again.

"Two more weeks. Only two more weeks," she murmured to herself before drifting back off to sleep.

**A/N:** Sorry about the chapter being so short!!

Tina101


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Joanne stood in the kitchen talking to Mimi and preparing a salad. Mark was due back in three and a half hours, and they were having a small party. Joanne was all smiles.

"Aww Jo, you must be _so _excited about Mark coming home," Mimi said. Joanne nodded.

"I can't wait. It seems like it's been forever since I saw him last." Joanne's hand drifted to her still fairly flat stomach.

Joanne was so busy talking to Mimi that she didn't hear the loft door slide open. The next thing she knew, someone's hands were over her eyes.

"Collins! I have work to do!" exclaimed Joanne. She sounded pretty irritated.

"It's not me, Joanne, honest! I know better than to mess with a pregnant woman. Keep guessing." Joanne sighed. This was like a game to everyone.

"Roger?"  
"Nope," Mimi said cheerfully. Joanne reached up and put her hands on the hands over her eyes. They were _definitely_ men's. Joanne's fingertips brushed across something cold and smooth. Almost like a…wedding band. Joanne spun around and pressed her lips against Mark's. Mark held Joanne close as they both broke off the kiss.

"You're home early," Joanne said quietly. Mark pecked her on the lips.

"I'm actually home on time. I told you the wrong time so I could surprise you." Joanne didn't want to let go of Mark.

"Welcome home, man," Collins said. Mark reluctantly let go of Joanne and gave the rest of the Bohemians hugs. Joanne finished making the food with Mimi.

An hour later, all the Bohemians were sitting around eating. Joanne was lying across the couch with her head in Mark's lap.

"What's Atlanta like?" Mimi asked. Mark sighed. He continued to run his fingers through Joanne's hair.

"It's seventy degrees, even in January. We were in the suburbs, the complete opposite of this dump."  
"But did you have fun?" asked Roger.

"Yeah right. Alexi had us working like dogs, and I was away from everyone for so long. I won't be taking another job like that again." Joanne smiled.

"Good," she said. "I missed you too much."

Later that night, Mark and Joanne were both getting changed for bed. Joanne shed her shirt.

"Look, look, a bay bump!" she exclaimed happily. Mark went over and put his hand on the small bump that was Joanne's stomach and rubbed it. Joanne squirmed. "That tickles!" Mark grabbed Joanne's sides and tickled her. Joanne tumbled down on the bed. Mark stopped and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"You okay Jo?" Joanne nodded. Mark kissed her cheek and got up to get changed for bed. He struggled to pull off his sweater. Joanne got up off the bed.

"You need help?" she asked. Mark shook his head.

"I've got it. Just a little sore from the car crash." Joanne looked concerned. She helped Mark pull off his sweater.

"What happened?" Mark sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled off his jeans.

"The other camera man, Chad, was driving. This car came flying out of nowhere and hit us. Chad only had a few scratches on him. We were hit on my side, and I suffered some bad back pain." Joanne knelt behind mark and began to massage his shoulders.

"Does this help?" she asked. Mark nodded. Joanne's experience hands moved softly over Mark's skin. "You got tanner."  
"I was in the sun all day, every day." Joanne kissed Mark's cheek.

"Did you try some of that Southern cooking while you were in Atlanta?"  
"Yeah, it was pretty good. Sure as hell beats the food around her." Joanne stopped.

"Hey! I'm the one that cooks for you! I'll have to try some of that Southern cooking if you want. My Mom has some cookbooks from when she was growing up."

"Wait, I thought that your Mom was from Massachusetts." Joanne shook her head.

"She's from Tennessee. She moved up North to go to school." Mark pecked Joanne on the lips. He was glad to be home.

Joanne was curled up on the couch with her hand on her stomach. Mark came over and sat down next to her. Joanne leaned over and began to kiss him. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the loft door slide open.

Suddenly, a female voice shrieked, "Oh my God!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Mark and Joanne jumped apart. The found Maureen standing in the doorway clearly horrified. Joanne got up off the couch.

"Maureen," she said. "Let me explain." Maureen's eyes doubled in size when she saw that Joanne was pregnant.

"You're pregnant! I can't fucking believe this!" Maureen spun on her heels and fled the loft.

"Maureen! Wait!" Joanne rushed after Maureen.

Maureen pounded down the stairs and out onto the street. Joanne followed after her in attempts to make amends.

"Mo, please," she begged. "I want to talk to you." Maureen crossed her arms over her chest and spun around. "Look, I know you're a little upset about this." Maureen rolled her eyes.

"Understatement of the year," she grumbled. Joanne sighed. "How could you? You're a damn lesbian! Is this why you didn't want to get back together?"

"Yes. Mark and I are, uh…married."

"Married!? Great, this is just great. I hope you're happy," Maureen spat before storming off. Joanne rubbed her temples; she felt a migraine coming on.

When Joanne got back up to the loft, Mark was busy making dinner. Joanne slid into a seat at the table and put her head in her hands.

"Are you okay?" mark asked. Joanne shook her head. The dam broke, and she burst into tears. Mark wrapped his arms around Joanne and held her close.

"If only I had told Maureen before," she sobbed. "This wouldn't have happened. This is all my fault!" Mark rubbed Joanne's back.

"This isn't your fault. You didn't have to tell Maureen everything. She'll eventually come around. After all, she's Maureen. She can't stay away from her friends forever." Mark kissed the top of Joanne's head and continued to calm her down.

**A/N:** Sorry about these short chapters. I used a line from _Wicked_. If you can find it in this chapter (not that it's very hard, this chapter is REALLY short), you don't get anything, but yeah, try and find it! Also, tell me the song and who (can be more than one person, or it can be one person) sings it! Good luck!

Tina101


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Maureen sat at the bar at the Life cradling a beer in her hands. She was still fuming over the whole Mark/Joanne issue. They could have at least told her!

"Mind if I join you?" someone asked Maureen, shattering her thoughts. Her eyes narrowed when she saw that it was Benny.

"What the hell do you want?" she growled. Benny slid into the barstool next to Maureen and ordered a drink.

"You seemed upset, so I wanted to see if you were alright."

"You do you care?"

"Because we used to be so close, that's why. Come on Maureen, what's wrong?"

"I just found out that Mark and Joanne are married with a kid on the way!" Maureen cried.

"Wait, Mark Cohen and Joanne-"

"Yes, yes! I just saw Joanne two months ago, and she didn't even mention it!" Benny put his hand on Maureen's arm. "Don't you dare touch me! Why the hell do you care?"

"Because I fucked up, that's why. Look, I'm sorry about all this, but taking it out on me won't help. I understand what you're going through."

"Oh yeah, how?"  
"Allison left me…for my business partner." Maureen laughed. "It gets worse."

"Oh, this should be good."

"Allison had a baby in November. A girl, with red hair and blue eyes. We both have brown hair and brown eyes. My business partner, however, has red hair and blue eyes."

"Oh wow; that's rough. So you're out of the Grey's tyranny?"

"I couldn't get our fast enough. Ever since that damn protest of yours, they couldn't say one nice thing about you guys." Maureen smiled.

"Glad I made an impression on them. Maybe they'll think twice next time."

"I didn't get a chance to tell you, but you did a good job." Maureen blushed. The bartender came back and offered Maureen another beer.

"Oh no, I don't have enough money for another round," she said almost sadly.

"It's on me," Benny said.

"I'm a big girl; you don't need to buy me any drink." Benny turned to the bartender.

"Bring us both another round." The bartender nodded and left.

"You didn't have to do that." Benny shrugged the comment off.

"I don't mind." Maureen gave Benny a smile. She felt something towards him. Maureen shook her head. No! It had to be her need for sex taking over. She couldn't have feelings for Benny; he was the enemy.

After another drink or two, Benny and Maureen left the Life. Maureen jammed her hands in her pockets.

"I'll walk you home," Benny told her.

"That's okay; I'm old enough to get home on my own. Besides, I didn't have a lot of drinks…for once." Maureen took her hands out of her pockets.

"Like I have someone to go home to." Maureen's hand brushed past Benny's. "Maureen, I'm sorry about the whole protest shit."  
"I got my point across, didn't I? You've got to admit, the riot was kick ass!" Maureen seemed to bounce up and down. Benny shook his head.

"Only you could talk about how cool a riot was. I worry about you sometimes."

"I'm glad somebody does." Maureen looked over at Benny. He had distinguishing features and sharp eyes.

Maureen and Benny stopped outside of Maureen's apartment. Maureen leaned over and kissed Benny tenderly on the lips. Benny pulled away first.

"I thought that you hated me," he said in a confused voice. Maureen smiled seductively.

"Hate is such a strong word," she said before unlocking the door. "Wanna come in?"

"You're drunk."

"You saw how much I had to drink. Even you had more to drink than me." Maureen swayed her hips. "Come on, you know you want to." Benny entered Maureen's apartment and closed the door behind him.

Maureen began to kiss Benny. Benny's lips moved down to her neck. Maureen pressed Benny against the wall. Things were heating up _really_ fast. Maureen slid her hands under Benny's shirt and up his toned chest. Then, she unzipped his pants and pulled them and his boxers down. Maureen broke off the fiery kiss and got down on her knees. Her mouth enclosed around Benny's erect penis. Her teeth grazed over his skin, causing him to moan with pleasure. Maureen's fingertips brushed lightly over Benny's balls. Benny bucked against Maureen's mouth. Right before he was about to cum, Maureen stopped.

"Fucking tease," Benny grumbled. Maureen smiled wickedly.

"I can't let you have all the fun," she retorted before sauntering over to her room. Benny followed her.

Benny threw Maureen down on the bed and pulled off her shirt. He wasn't surprised to find that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Before Benny could go any farther, Maureen said, "Wait." She reached over and pulled a pair of handcuffs out of her nightstand drawer. When she tried to put them on Benny, he stopped her.

"No way, _you_ wear those," he said firmly. Maureen pouted, but Benny cuffed her to the headboard anyway. She actually didn't mind being dominated for once.

Benny pulled off Maureen's pleather pants, leaving her in a red thong that left _nothing_ to the imagination. He then pulled off the thong. Benny stuck his tongue into Maureen's center while his thumb rubbed her clit.

"Keep going," moaned Maureen. "Keep going." Benny could tell that Maureen was cumming, and he stopped. Maureen pouted.

"See, I can be a tease too." With that, Benny entered Maureen. Their hips pounded together. Benny hit the right stop in Maureen every time. Maureen's walls tightened around Benny. She pulled at the cuffs as Benny came inside of her, and she came too.

Benny uncuffed Maureen and lay down next to her. Maureen pulled her quilt over ht both of them. She was still pretty breathless.

"Now I know why Muffy stayed with you for so long," she said. Benny wrapped his arms around Maureen's waist and buried his face in her hair.

"I'll ignore that," he muttered sleepily. Maureen sighed contently and let her eyes slip closed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Joanne lay in bed with her hand on her round stomach. Mark had gotten called into work, leaving her alone for the day. Joanne picked up the phone next to the bed and began to dial.

"Clarissa Jefferson, attorney at law," Joanne's Mother said on the other end after a few rings.

"Hi Ma, its Joanne."

"Joanne, how are you sweetie? Your Father tried to call you a few months ago, but your line was disconnected."

"About that; could we meet up for lunch? There's a lot I need to talk to you about."

"Of course. Are you free today?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you at that diner in an hour?"

"Sure. Do you want to talk to me about part of it now?" Joanne sighed.

"I'm pregnant, Ma."

"Pregnant!? But how?"  
"Can we talk about the rest at lunch? I just thought that you should know that much right away. I'll see you in an hour?"  
"I'll see you in an hour. Bye."

"Bye." Joanne hung up the phone and rolled out of bed.

An hour later, Joanne entered her favorite diner. She saw her Mom sitting in the back and went over to her.

"Hi Ma." Clarissa got up and gave Joanne a warm hug. "How are you?"

"Me!? I should be asking you that! How far along are you?" Joanne sat down in the seat across from her Mother.

"I'm about five and a half months along."

"And you're still with Maureen?" Joanne shook her head.

"I'm, uh, married now to someone else. Maureen and I split up. After she left, I did some soul-searching, so to speak, about my sexuality. My husband's name is Mark." Clarissa looked surprised.

"A guy? Wow, I guess I'm caught off guard. Why didn't you tell us about the wedding?"

"It was only our three friends there. Mark's Mom would have made it into this _massive_ event. I was worried about how you'd handle this after the whole Commitment Ceremony ordeal." Joanne wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ma."

"Don't be, I'm happy for you, really. When do I get to meet this Mark person?"

"He's at work right now, he works for Buzzline."

"Did you help some guy name Mark…you married him? I remember him, he's a sweet guy. What happened to Maureen?"

"She left for London with her boyfriend about a year ago. She's back in town, but we haven't really seen each other. I want to still be friends, but I'm not sure about how she feels about that."

"Give her some time."

"That's what Mark said."

"Is Mark taking care of you and the baby?" Joanne nodded.

"He's been great. He was in Atlanta for the first six weeks for work; I wouldn't let him turn down the opportunity. Other than that, he's always worried about me and how the baby's doing."

"Good, good. Have you thought about any names yet?" Joanne took a sip of her water.

"No, not yet. We're going to find out the gender next week. Then, we have to get the nursery together."

"Let me know how your Father and I can help."

"I will."

"We still have the crib and changing table from when you were a baby."

"Really? I thought that you got rid of them _years_ ago."

"My Father made those for you when you were born, and now I want you and Mark to have them."  
"Thanks! I'll rent a U-Haul and pick them up."

"Nonsense, your Father and I will bring them by. Where do you and Mark live?"

"On Avenue B in Alphabet City. We live on the top floor though, and we don't have an elevator."

"That's fine. We'll work something out." Joanne and Clarissa talked and ate before going their separate ways.

By the time Joanne got home, she was exhausted. She shed her clothes and literally collapsed into bed on top of the comforter. Sleep immediately claimed her.

When Mark got home from work, Joanne was still fast asleep on the bed. Mark sat down next to her and rubbed her back. She was in a bra and underwear, despite the cold early March weather. Joanne moaned happily.

"That feels good," she said sleepily.

"Your back hurts?" Mark asked. He sounded concerned.

"A little. My feet hurt a lot though." Mark slid down to the end of the bed and rubbed Joanne's feet. Joanne rolled onto her back.

"How's that?" Joanne nodded. "How was your day?"  
"I had lunch with my Mom. She wants to give us my crib and changing table from when I was a baby."

"That's great. First we have to find out the sex of the baby."

"Next week, next week." Mark stopped and lay down next to Joanne. Bother their hands rested on Joanne's swollen stomach.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Maureen stood in front of the mirror fixing her hair and makeup. There was a knock on the door. Maureen rushed out of the bathroom and flung open the front door.

"Hey sexy," Benny said. Maureen wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Benny reached down and squeezed Maureen's ass.

"Benny! You get your fucking hand off my ass!" With that, Maureen broke free of Benny's grip and grabbed her jacket. She was wearing a tight black skirt, calf-high black leather boots, a sparkly red halter and larger silver hoops earrings. Maureen and Benny were going out to a bar for a few drinks.

"How am I supposed to keep my hands off your damn ass when you dress like _that_!?"

"It's nothing you haven't seen before," Maureen said with a shrug. "Come on, let's go." Benny grabbed Maureen's hand, and they left.

Benny and Maureen walked down to the Life. They had decided to go their first to get something to eat. Outside the Life, Maureen pulled Benny into a fiery kiss. The couple leaned against the wall and continued to make-out. Little did they know that someone they knew caught them.

Roger slid open the loft door. He couldn't decide whether or not to tell Joanne what he had just seen. He decided to tell Mark and go from there. Mimi slid onto Roger's lap and kissed him tenderly.

"What's wrong babe?" she asked. Roger wrapped his arms around Mimi's waist.

"I'll tell you later," he replied quietly. Mimi gave Roger a skeptical look but dropped the subject.

Joanne was busy in the kitchen getting together a bunch of food to eat with the help of Collins.

"Jo, you should really be off your feet," Collins said. Joanne went over and put a bowl of chips on the table.

"I'm fine, Collins, really," she assured. Collins sighed. He knew not to argue with a pregnant woman.

"When are you guys going to tell us the gender of the baby?" Mimi asked excitedly. She was literally bouncing up and down on Roger's lap. Roger struggled to keep his girlfriend in a somewhat calm state. Joanne looked at Mark.

"Should we tell them?" she asked. Mark shrugged.

"Why not?" he replied. Joanne got herself a drink and sat down in her recliner. Mimi was about to bust out of her skin.

"We're having a boy," Joanne said.

"A little mini-Mark!" Collins exclaimed.

"Oh God, I hope not," Mark groaned. Everyone laughed. Joanne leaned over and patted her husband's cheek. She was getting pretty tired, but she wanted to be with her friends.

Mark looked over at Joanne. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was even. She was fast asleep.

"Hey look," Mark said quietly.

"Aww…we wore her out," Mimi whispered. Mark got up and draped an afghan over Joanne. The lawyer pulled the blanket tighter around her but remained asleep. Collins chuckled.

"I think that that's a sign that we should go," he said. Mimi got up and gave Mark a hug.

"See you later," Roger said with a wave. He decided to tell Mark about what he saw later.

Once everyone left, Mark went over to Joanne's sleeping form. Her round stomach was clearly visible from under the blanket. Joanne had a small smile on her face. Mark brushed a curl out of her face. The lawyer stirred but remained asleep still. Mark bent over and carefully picked Joanne up. She leaned against his chest. Mark carried her to their room and tucked her in to bed. He then got changed and went to bed himself.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

A few weeks had passed, and Roger still couldn't get Maureen kissing Benny out of his mind. Mimi noticed how quiet Roger was and confronted him one day.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked innocently as she straddled Roger's lap. Roger looked up from staring out into space. Mimi was running her fingers through his long hair. "You've been quiet a lot lately." Roger gently slid Mimi off his lap and stood up.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Mimi wasn't convinced. She wrapped her arms around Roger's neck and ground her hips against his. When Roger tried to kiss Mimi, she pulled away. He knew what she meant; he'd get _nothing_ until he told. Roger sighed. "I saw Maureen and Benny making out in front of the Life a few weeks ago on my way to the loft after rehearsal." Mimi was confused. She didn't know what to think.

"Wow," she finally said. "Maureen and Benny together. That's, uh, wow. I still don't see why you're so upset about this."

"Meems, someone's gotta tell Joanne. She's gotta know about this." Mimi chewed on her bottom lip and furrowed her brow. "I've been meaning to tell Mark, but I'm not sure."

"Okay," Mimi said slowly. "You can tell Mark."

"Me!?"

"Yes you. You're the one who saw Maureen and Benny…making out." Roger groaned. He knew that Mimi wouldn't back down.

"Fine." Mimi kissed Roger quickly on the lips.

"Thanks. Now, I'm going to go take a nap." Mimi gave Roger another kiss and went to go lie down.

Roger sat on the couch, flipping through _The Village Voice_. When he heard Mark walk past his apartment, he got up and opened the door.

"Mark, could I talk to you?" Roger asked. Mark stopped.

"Sure, what's up?" Roger closed the door to his apartment and leaned against the wall.

"I saw Maureen and Benny making out outside the Life a few weeks ago. I thought that you and Joanne should know."

"That's code for; 'you get to tell Joanne' isn't it?"

"Yeah, pretty much. She's _your_ wife."

"Thanks man. I'll see you later." Mark left, and Roger went back inside.

When Mark got up to the loft, Joanne was scrubbing the bathroom…for the fourth time in two weeks. Everything smelled like cleaner.

"Jo, I'm home!" Mark called as he shed his light jacket. Joanne came out of the bathroom and kissed Mark lightly on the lips.

"How was work?" she asked.

"Pretty good. Listen, Jo, I need to talk to you about something." Mark led Joanne over to the couch, and they both sat down.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. I want you to hear this from me rather than it catching you off guard. Maureen and Benny are dating."

"I don't care," Joanne said simply as she stood up. "Let Maureen screw whoever the hell she wants." Mark stood up too.

"Joanne-"

"I'm married to you now, why would I care about whoever Maureen's dating?"

"Because you used to date her. I don't blame you for caring about Maureen; I still do too but in a friendly way. Roger and I only wanted to prevent this from getting out of hand."

"Roger!? What does Roger have to do with this?"

"He's the one that told me."

"Great, I'm the last one to know this." With that, Joanne stormed off to the bedroom. Mark flopped down on the couch. That could have gone better!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Joanne sat down on the bed rubbing her swollen belly. She was eight months pregnant and on maternity leave. The loft door slid open.

"I'm home!" Mark announced.

"In here!" Joanne called. Mark came in the room and sat on the bed.

"How was your day?"

"Boring as hell. I _hate_ being on maternity leave." Mark chuckled. He leaned over and kissed Joanne's cheek.

"Say we go out for subs or something?" Joanne's face lit up.

"I say let me get my shoes on." Mark kissed Joanne tenderly and got up.

"Let me wash up, and then we'll go." Nodding, Joanne swung her legs over the side of the bed, and Mark left.

Joanne found her sneakers next to the bed. She bent down to pull them on but couldn't. Joanne furrowed her brow in deep concentration and tried again. No luck.

"Damn it!" she exclaimed. Mark came rushing into the room.

"What, what's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"I can't get my shoes on!" Mark let out a breath of relief.

"Let me." He knelt down in front of Joanne and slid her shoes on.

"I feel like Cinderella." Mark stood up and ran his fingers through Joanne's hair.

"You're much prettier than any Cinderella," he whispered in her ear. Joanne blushed. Mark took her hand and helped her to her feet.

Mark and Joanne walked down the street, fingers entwined. Mark kissed the back of Joanne's hand.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too." Mark stopped. "What's wrong?

"That's my Mom," Mark groaned. Joanne laughed. "It's not funny! Quick, let's go before she sees us."

"Please, she can't be _that_ bad!" Mark rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's go." Mark began to pull Joanne down the street towards Avenue B.

Suddenly, a shrill voice called out, "Mark? Is that you?" Mark stopped and turned around.

"Hi Mom." Mrs. Cohen scooped Mark up in a giant bear hug.

"Who's your friend?" Mark shifted uncomfortably.

"Mom, this is my wife, Joanne." Mrs. Cohen's mouth dropped

"You're married…to _her_?" she asked, emphasizing the word 'her'. Mark wrapped his arm around Joanne's shoulder.

"Yes Mom."  
"But there are so many nice girls back in Scarsdale. Why didn't you come back home to get married?"  
"Because I love Joanne."

"Then why didn't you at least tell me that you got married to her?"  
"_Her_ name is Joanne, and I knew that this would happen when I told you." Mrs. Cohen pursed her lips into a fine line. "Come on honey, let's get you home." Joanne nodded.

The rest of the walk home was silent. Joanne was afraid that if she opened her mouth, she'd start crying. Mark kept his arm around Joanne's shoulders. He couldn't believe how rude his Mother had been! Now, she was probably going to start calling everyday again…great.

The second the loft door slid closed; Joanne broke down and began to cry. Everything just crumbled to pieces.

"Your Mom hates me!" she sobbed. "She absolutely hates me!" Mark wrapped his arms around Joanne the best he could.

"She doesn't hate you. She'll come around, I promise." Joanne buried her face in Mark's shoulder. She inhaled his wonderful scent of aftershave and that tea he always drank.

"You saw how she treated me; how she looked at me!" Mark rubbed Joanne's back.

"My Mom always wanted me to marry a good Jewish girl from Scarsdale; especially after dating Maureen. Don't take it personally, she'll come around." Joanne pulled away from Mark and wiped her eyes. "See, there you go." Joanne began to rub her stomach.

"Give me your hand," she commanded almost in a whisper. She took Mark's hand and put it on her stomach. Mark could feel the baby kicking inside of Joanne. He could also feel its heartbeat. Mark leaned over and kissed Joanne tenderly on the lips.

"Why don't you come to bed?" he suggested. Joanne shook her head.

"I'm going to stay up for a while." Mark gave Joanne another kiss and went to bed himself.

Joanne went into the nursery. She gently ran her fingertips over the smooth oak furniture and picked up the small teddy bear from the crib. She felt the baby kicking inside of her.

"That's right," she said quietly. "This is your room." The room was painted a shade of blue and had a sports boarder around the top. Everything was ready for the baby. Joanne wiped her forehead. It was a warm May night, and the loft didn't have any air conditioner…yet.

Meanwhile, Mimi was sprawled out in bed with Roger next to her. Even though it was only ten, both were ready for bed. Roger straddled Mimi suddenly and began to kiss her. Mimi moaned as the rocker's lips moved down her neck. The phone rang, shattering the moment.

"Let it ring," Roger whispered huskily into Mimi's caramel skin.

"No way, it might be Mark or Joanne," Mimi replied as she rolled out of bed and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Mimi, its Maureen."

"Oh hey Mo!" Roger sat up and wrapped his arms around Mimi's waist. "Long time no see." Maureen sighed.

"Yeah, I know. Listen, did uh, did Joanne have her baby yet?" Roger began to kiss Mimi's neck.

"No, not yet." Roger stuck his tongue in Mimi's ear. "Roger!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Did I interrupt something?" Maureen asked slyly.

"No, Roger just wants attention. I swear he's like a little kid sometimes."

"I know what you mean. I have to go, but could you call me when Joanne has her baby?"  
"Of course honey. I'll talk to you later." Mimi hung up the phone and turned to Roger. "You couldn't wait five minutes while I talked to Maureen!?" she demanded.

"Don't waist your breath on her," Roger said bitterly.

"Roger Davis! Maureen is one of your best friends! I don't care what she did before; we've all fucked up at one point. Look at the big picture. If Maureen hadn't left, Mark and Joanne wouldn't be in love. Did you even think about that!?" Roger stared at his lap.

"No, I guess not." He _hated_ when Mimi was right. Mimi lay back down in bed and yawned loudly.

"Now, I'm wiped. Let's go to bed."

"No way, we have to finish what we started." Roger smiled and tugged at Mimi's shirt.

Mark rolled over in bed only to find that Joanne wasn't there. Slightly confused, he got up to look for his wife. He walked out to the front room. Joanne was sprawled out on the couch in her bra and underwear with a fan blasting directly on her. Relieved, Mark went back to sleep.

**A/N:** Next chapter is the last! But it's _really_ long!!

Tina101


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

Joanne was relaxing on the couch reading a book when Mark came home from work two days later. She was rubbing her stomach absentmindedly and had an uncomfortable look on her face.

"What's wrong baby?" Mark asked as he went into the kitchen.

"Just stomach cramps," Joanne replied. Mark didn't look convinced. He grabbed himself a bag of chips and sat down next to Joanne. Joanne's face relaxed, and she went back to reading.

Five minutes later, Joanne bit her bottom lip and rubbed her stomach. Mark stopped watching TV.

"Jo, you're not okay," he said. "What's wrong?" Joanne shook her head.

"It's nothing, it's just stomach cramps every five minutes or so." Mark nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Joanne, you're in labor! Those stomach cramps are contractions!"

"I can't be in labor; I'm not due until next month." Mark got to his feet.

"We've got to get your to the hospital." Joanne carefully got up off the couch.

"Calm down. There's a duffel bag next to the dresser with my stuff in it. Grab it, and we'll go." Mark quickly obliged. He couldn't believe how calm Joanne was. Mark grabbed the black duffel bag and lead Joanne down to the street.

Once Joanne was settled in her hospital room, Mark called the other Bohemians to tell them that Joanne was in labor.

"You want us to come down?" Roger offered.

"You can, but you'll just be sitting around. I'll keep you guys updated."

"'Kay, thanks. Have fun." Mark rolled his eyes. "Bye Daddy," Roger said in a child-like voice.

"See 'ya man." Mark hung up the payphone and went back to Joanne's room.

Joanne was lying in the hospital bed on her side, hooked up to a few machines. She looked up when Mark sat in a chair next to her.

"How are you doing?" asked Mark. Joanne shrugged.

"The doctor just gave me some painkillers. She said that I've only dilated a little bit." Mark kissed Joanne's cheek.

"Why don't you get some rest? I'll be right here with you." Joanne squeezed Mark's hand. "Shh, shh, it's okay." Joanne's death grip released.

"Sorry," she said quietly. Joanne chuckled. "Your fingers are bright red."

"Don't worry about it." Joanne yawned. "Get some rest." Already, Joanne's eyes were halfway closed. Mark stroked her hair and cheek until she fell asleep.

A few hours later, Mark was returning from the cafeteria with a cup of coffee. Standing in the hallway was Benny and Maureen.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Mark asked.

"We heard about Joanne and wanted to come see how she's doing," Maureen replied. Mark gave her a confused look. "Mimi told us," she added quickly. Mark gave Maureen a warm hug.

"Good to see you Mo," he whispered in her ear.

"How's Joanne?" Benny asked.

"She's sleeping."

"Can I go see her?" Maureen asked eagerly. Mark sighed.

"She's resting, Mo."  
"I swear, I won't wake her. Please Marky?" Maureen began to pout. Mark rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but _please_ don't wake her." Maureen gave Benny a quick kiss on the cheek and silently slipped into Joanne's room.

Benny crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. He actually looked…happier.

"So, you and Maureen are together. I _never_ expected that," Mark said to his friend.

"Yeah, I know. We're in love." Mark nodded.

"Good for you guys. Maureen's…Maureen's a special woman. If you hurt her, Collins and Roger will beat the shit out of you."

"She doesn't need someone to protect her. You never heard about that guy out in London, did you?" Mark shook his head.

Maureen sat down in the chair next to Joanne's bed. Joanne opened her eyes. She was surprised to see Maureen sitting there.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey yourself, Mommy." Joanne blushed. "So, you excited?"

"I'm scared to death."

"Don't be. You and Mark will be great parents." Joanne grabbed the railing next to her bed when another contraction started. Maureen reached over and held the lawyer's hand. "You're doing fine, Jo."

"Maureen, _never_ have kids. Labor is a bitch." Maureen laughed.

"I don't men to shatter your spirits, but this is only the tip of the iceberg." Joanne groaned. "But you're going to be a Mommy! Your baby's going to have an Aunt Mimi and an Uncle Roger (scary thought) and an Aunt Maureen and an Uncle Benny and an Uncle Collins. It's going to be spoiled to death." Joanne smiled. Maureen looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Mo, I know that you're with Benny, and that's fine with me." Maureen's jaw dropped.

"How'd ya know?"  
"Roger saw you guys. So, are you two happy together?" Maureen nodded excitedly. Joanne squeezed her hand again.

"Yeah, we're in love. I'm sorry I left you, Jo." Joanne shook her head.

"Don't be. Now, we're both madly in love. Besides, we can be friends still. Mo, what happened to your boyfriend out in London?" Maureen tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and started at her lap. Joanne noticed how quiet she was. "What's wrong?"  
"The bastard was an alcoholic. He used me as a punching bag a few times; I got pissed and got on the next flight home."

"Oh Maureen, that's _horrible_! At least you got away from him." Joanne grabbed Maureen's hand yet another time.

"I'm going to go get Mark for you." Maureen kissed Joanne's cheek and left to go get Mark.

When Mark entered Joanne's room, Joanne's was trying to get some more rest. She opened her eyes and smiled weakly.

"How're you doing?" Mark asked as he sat down.

"Where's the damn doctor?" Joanne

"She's on her way, calm down." Joanne scowled. As if on cue, the doctor (Doctor McPhee) entered the room.

"How's everything going?" she asked cheerfully as she looked over Joanne's chart. "Okay, we're going to prep you for the OR in an hour or two, you should be ready by then."  
"Wait, the OR, why?" asked Mark. Dr. McPhee gave him a confused look.

"Didn't the nurse come and talk to you guys?" Mark shook his head. "The baby's breeched. We have to perform a C-Section." Joanne buried her face in her pillow. "I'll be back in half an hour."

"It'll be fine, you'll be fine," Mark assured Joanne as Dr. McPhee left. Joanne simply shot Mark a dirty look.

About two and a half hours later, Joanne was in the operating room with Mark loyally by her side. She had never had surgery of any kind before, and now everything freaked her out.

"Now you're going to feel some pressure," Dr. McPhee said. Joanne nodded. Mark held her hand. Joanne cringed.

"Almost done," Mark said quietly. The pressure stopped, and the sound of a baby crying filled the room. Joanne relaxed; there were tears in her eyes. After several minutes, Mark was handed a small blue bundle.

"Look at him, he's perfect," Joanne whispered. The baby looked at her with pale blue eyes. Joanne reached over and stroked his cheek.

"What's his name?" a nurse asked.

"Lyndon Michael Cohen," Mark replied proudly. The nurse wrote it down. Mark could barely contain his excitement. He was a Father!

A month later, all the Bohemians were gather at the loft, including Maureen and Benny. Maureen was sitting in an armchair, holding Lyndon.

"Look how tiny he is!" she cooed. "He's so adorable." Lyndon seemed to smile. "Look, he smiled at me!" Benny rolled his eyes.

"Now _she's_ going to want one," he whispered to Collins. Collins chuckled. Maureen looked at Benny intently.

"I want one," she said firmly.

"Mo, kids are a lot of responsibility," Roger said. Maureen stuck out her tongue.

"What does the pretty boy front man know about raising kids?" she asked. Lyndon began to fuss. "I know Uncle Roger's mean. He barely knows how to take care of himself, let alone a baby." Lyndon continued to fuss.

"Mo, I think I'm going to go fee him," Joanne said as she stood up. Maureen handed Lyndon over, and Joanne retreated to the bedroom.

"I still want one," Maureen said to Benny.

"Whatever you say dear," Benny said with a sigh.

"Nice to see who wears the pants in the relationship," Mark said sarcastically. Benny threw a pillow at him.

"Hey, hey! No fighting. Joanne doesn't need Lyndon learning to fight from one of you egotistical morons!" Mimi announced.

"Who you callin' 'egotistical'?" Roger demanded as he began to tickle Mimi, who was sprawled out across his lap. Somehow, Mimi ended up on the floor.

"Roger Davis, you are so dead!" she shrieked. Roger leapt up and ran around the loft with Mimi hot on his tail. Suddenly, he spun around and swept Mimi up into his arms, bridal style.

"I'm sorry baby," he said before kissing Mimi's cheek. Mimi crossed her arms over her chest.

"No way, you don't get off _that_ easily," she said firmly. Roger pressed his lips against hers in a fiery kiss.

Maureen watched the scene with a smile. She had missed her friends dearly. There was no doubt in her mind that _this_ was where she belonged. Now, everything was perfect.

**A/N:** Thanks to all my reviewers!!

Tina101

**The End**


End file.
